Please Don't don't forget
by Kristinaexpressive
Summary: Summary: What if Kurt never met Blaine until after tragedy?  M FOR LATER CHAPTERS .. sorry for short summary. Takes place after Furt.
1. Chapter 1

So everyone, This is my first Klaine Fanfiction. There will be more mature content later this is just the beginning.

Summary: What if Kurt didn't meet Blaine soon enough? What happens if he couldn't take it anymore and finally did the unthinkable? / What if Kurt never spied.. and never met Blaine.. until tragedy struck?

Written after Furt

Disclaimer: I wish I owned glee.. I really wish I did.. but I sadly don't. If I did it would be on HBO :)

REVIEWS ARE LOVE.

And it's Christmas time.. a time for giving.. so give reviews xD

3

Please, Don't .. Don't forget.

Chapter 1: Already done.

Kurt POV:

**I couldn't believe it... I just could not believe it. I never actually thought that in my lifetime, that I, Kurt Hummel, would ever be at this point in which I am currently at. Oh, if your wondering what it is, let's just say there was only one way to make sure that I never had to see Karofsky again. I bet you guessed it didn't you? Suicide. I know right.. it is the lowest of the low. Many people say that suicide is a last resort and that only a coward who fails to believe in courage and how it lasts would do this, but I don't particularly see you coming up with definite solutions do I? So no, this was actually quite reasonable in my situation for the main fact that if I failed to end myself, Dave Karofsky would... and whatever I could to to myself could and would be nothing compared to the damage that that jock would do. You see.. I got him in quite a bit of trouble at school and he got kicked out for harassment.. and then the school board just decided to take back the punishment because of lack of reasoning and proof. He would be back at McKinley tomorrow, and I wouldn't. I've heard of the Dalton all boy's school and I knew that I couldn't go... for the main fact that times were hard and budgets were exceptionally low, and for another reason that I didn't know anyone there and there is nothing worse than being the new kid.**

**Now when I was dead, I didn't want a huge mess to be cleaned up by anyone. So, just like most I decided to overdose on pills. Finding the pills was not a really hard task because Carole had plenty because she apparently had quite the sleeping problem. Oh, and just in case if your wondering again.. well I did also stock up on some other medications that I'm pretty sure won't react well to the sleeping pills, only to make sure that the job gets finished. Ohh, and another thing I should mention is that alcohol with pills is always a bad combination, so yes, if your wondering I took them with some alcohol as well, until my body started to feel slightly tipsy.**

**My body collapsed on the floor of the basement. Dead weight made a extremely loud noise because I could clearly hear my limp body fall to the ground. My vision was so blurry that I couldn't see anything except fuzzy images of shadows surrounding my body. I knew that they were my family... and that is what scared me the most, the fact that I was still with them when they found me. Nobody was home when I performed the deed, so I must have been in this odd state for quite some time because last time I checked they weren't supposed to be home for over two hours after I got to the place. They were walking all around the room and pacing, I also noticed that I could not make out anything of what they were saying because there was a constant ringing noise that haunted my ears and made that nearly impossible. Finally, after what seemed like hours I was sure I let out a sigh as I was unable to see anything.**

**/**

**The dream was vivid and beautiful. I was walking down a beach with my family. My father and Carole were holding hands and Finn was holding hands with Rachel and everyone was happy. That was when I realized something, and it literally hit me like a ton of bricks. This is mainly why I did it, because of how lonely I had become. The feeling that nobody would want me the way my dad wan't Carole or Finn wants Rachel. I would eternally be alone, and I don't know how I truthfully would have lived like that. As my dream went on I drifted more and more out of it and the vivid images turned into black spots and eventually all thought process stopped dead in their tracks. Not knowing what was going on, I slightly panicked and tried to remain calm, I guessed it that this was my last moment. However... it was just the beginning of the aftermath.**

THANK YOU :)

this is it for now. OHH and I really need a Beta. Interested? Comment or messge me!

Please Review xD

I'm serious I'll update if I get more than four people to comment and say that they are interested in more. I have a whole outline ready to post and goooo. Plus, winter break is coming up fast so I will have soo much spare time on my hands which means more writing for you guys.

-Kristina x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone. so I was really shocked to check my account and see how many reviews I got. None really negative, and I got some really nice criticism. Thank you guys, hounestly, thank you. Sorry in advance for any errors of miscommunication, I will be getting a Beta (s) soon. :) this is how Karofsky got in trouble and what happened between him and Kurt. This is different fromt eh show for one obvious reason: Kurt never met Blaine.

Replies to comments:

Ydjessy: Thank you for the comment, and yes it was quite confusing with the wording I've always had a problem with that. Cinderera & Wclower: You shall see in chapter three. Chayoll97 & Shroomy-eyes: Would you mind both being my Beta's? Thanks for being so supportive too. KamiRoku213: Hope this chapter makes it clearer. Kati1985: Awe, thanks!. Lilice-san: thank you and I will update with more lovely reviews like yours. LuLuSims: thank you :) And I know lol. Kizuki-chan: Glad to be of assistance. THANKS for everyone's reviews. ( sorry if your not mentioned)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee, sorry.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Glee practice was running late and my father wanted me home directly after glee, so I had to quickly scramble for my books. That is when I heard the noise. At the moment I was not sure who made the noise, but I was vaguely aware that I was not alone. I decided to not focus on it as I stashed my notebooks into my over the shoulder backpack. I heard the footsteps get closer and identified the person as none other than my worst nightmare: Dave Karofsky.**

**He harshly disposed of his backpack and then looked around in suspicion. Dave then smirked and grabbed my shirt tightly and forcefully pushed my body against the lockers behind me. I suddenly found myself becoming dizzy as my head made a clunk as it hit the metal of the locker. What happened next, I don't like to remember, yet it fails to change it's reality. Karofsky's lips then met mine, my reasoning stopped and I could not think of what do do.**

**He stopped and looked back at my eyes which held pure horror. He then moaned gently and went back for another kiss and this time I tried to push him away, but sadly failed. Someplace, in Dave Karofsky's mind he took this oppourtunity to make an advancement. He slipped his right hand under mu shirt and started feeling my chest. Dave looked up into my eyes, lust obvious in his. Karofsky went in for yet another kiss, I knew I would not win so I gave in and let him kiss me. The one thing I refused to to was to kiss him back, and somehow he didn't care the slightest bit. Tears started falling from my eyes as he reached for my hand and brought it to the front of his jeans to show me that he obviously "Wanted me".**

**Dave smirked and finally backed away. He reached up to my face and wiped away my tears. "You will be mine to take, Kurt Hummel and just be warned right now.. that if you anyone, you will die," he said then went to my left ear and whispered the rest "Tomorrow, parking lot, after glee, you will be mine, you and your tight little ass," Dave said as he gazed somewhat longingly at my backside. He smirked and fully backed off and went to receive his bag and walked away. When he was about to turn the corner, he looked back at me then licked his lips, after that Karofsky was gone.**

**/**

**The following day I decided to do something, well anything to stop Karofsky from flat out raping me. I noticed that I had hand-like bruises lightly placed on many different places of my body. Those bruises I would use in an attempt to get Karofsky away from me, from getting him away from the school. That went good for a while, until I was told he was coming back. That also was when he caught me outside of my house.**

**His hand touched my shoulder right when I was unlocking the front door. I turned around thinking it was Finn, I was obviously proven wrong immediately. I started to panic. Dave's lips were at my ear once more... "Since our last meet up didn't work out, maybe tomorrow will?" He said and I simply nodded. He laughed wickedly and smiled as he walked to his car and left. Many things hit me at that moment. I knew that Dave would be back tomorrow, so I would not be. I also came to the reality that he knew where I lived, so I was never safe. that is when I headed inside and grabbed for the bottle of pills. Well you know the rest now don't you?**

Thank you,

Review =)

Your input means a lot to me. Also if you have suggestions please do tell me. Hope this one makes sense and explains a bit of Kurt's reasoning behind his suicide. Blaine will be involved in the next chapter so yeah :) If you want Blaine, leave commentssssss.

-Kristina x


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. So guess what? A comment from KamiRoku213 inspired this new take at the story. I rather like the outline in my mind, so I hope you like the chapter. It INTRODUCES BLAINE BY THE WAY :) Extra long chapter for you guys, because you waited a bit longer for this onee. =)

Every chapter I will highlight one or two commenters which are the first two the first one was already mentioned and now I would like to thank the second commenter Rori Potter  who gave good encouragement for both chapters :)

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did I would, the show would be on HBO .. so you know.. more smexy times xD

ohh, and thank one of my new Beta's Chayo1197 for the awesomeness.. Like literally message her and tell her that :) :) lol.

enjoy.

**BLAINE POV:**

**Everyone was talking about the boy from McKinley high who tried to commit suicide. Suicide stories were usually always quite common in rumors and in truth you see, but this one in particular hurt me personally. The boy belonged to the gay community and was added to the multitude of gay teenagers who had attempted suicide. Now rumor had it that the boy succeeded in his mission to end his life, but I knew how to find the real story. I remembered that boy Sam who was in my biology class. Last year he mentioned something about moving to Lima, Ohio and said he was going to enroll at that McKinley school. A quick call to him wouldn't hurt; after all he would help find out the facts. This kid whom I never met was actually making me worried. I truly hoped he was alright...**

**"Hello?" Sam's voice rang.**

**"Hey, it's Blaine, remember…you were in my Bio class last year…Anyway…You to go McKinley now right?" I asked in a rush to find out what happened to the boy.**

**"Hey…yeah…why?" He asked, unsure of what was going on at the moment.**

**I took in a deep breath then spoke: "Do you know anything about that kid who tried to commit suicide?"**

**"Kurt...Kurt Hummel…yeah he was in glee club with me," Sam said, then paused. "We're all going to see him tomorrow…if you want you could come with me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."**

**I think I had a little vague idea of why Sam asked me that question. He knew briefly of my views on gay suicides and he also knew that I was gay as well. If anything, most people who talked to me knew one thing for sure and that was my views on gay rights and how people who are attracted to and find love with the same sex should be treated. Personally, I was tired of people picking on those who chose to be different. It happened to me and the fact that it's happening to many teenagers everywhere makes me even angrier. I knew that I could get rid of the problem by coming to this school when things got way to bad to handle, but not everyone held my family's wealth. Not everyone was so lucky.**

**Sam's voice spoke again on the other end of the receiver and in return knocked me out of my thoughts.**

**"Oh, yeah sorry about that. I would also really like to come and meet this boy, maybe talk to him about it a little bit as well,"**

**"Awesome, I-I guess I'll pick you up from Dalton tomorrow at five and we will then go to see him, although we'll be the last people to see him because we'll be there a bit later because I have to get you now," Sam said and laughed slightly.**

**"Okay, awesome. See you tomorrow, and thanks man," All I really wanted was answers, but I guessed that I would be finding out the answers for myself now wouldn't I?**

**/**

**Blaine's POV:**

**This is probably the most awkward, longest, most boring drive I've ever had. Sam and I really didn't have anything to talk about, except how our lives are going nowadays. Sam mentioned how he joined glee, which was funny because when he was at Dalton he really was not all that involved in the Warblers. He also mentioned that he now had a girlfriend, Quinn, and from what Sam said about her she seemed pretty nice. It was quite funny how we both let out a relieved sigh as we arrived at the hospital. Sam looked at me and I smiled back. He then opened his door and got out of the car and I was quick to follow him towards the entrance of the hospital. It wasn't the biggest hospital, but it was pretty nice considering it was the only hospital in Lima.**

**Hospitals always frightened me a little bit. Then again I've been in them way too often, or the fact that the exact shade of bright white is not found comforting in any way whatsoever. The ceiling was low and the tile on the floor was white with grey stripes which were placed in random patterns along the white linoleum. Sam went up to a nurse and asked for Kurt Hummel, saying how he and I were friends of his and wanted to see him. The nurse nodded and smiled as she led us through a corridor towards intensive care unit patients. I felt like crying at that moment. Though I didn't know the boy personally it was still sad knowing that he was in such bad shape he needed to be in the Intensive Care Unit in the hospital. I took a deep breath as Sam walked into Kurt's room first. He smiled at the boy, who I couldn't quite see yet due to Sam being in the way... but then Sam moved and gestured towards me in one swift motion.**

**Kurt's POV:**

**When Sam entered the room I immediately wanted to ask him why he hadn't come with all of the other kids from Glee earlier. I then found myself not knowing what to do when Sam move out of the way and realized that ...that he was the most…**

**Blaine's POV:**

**He was the most... beautiful boy...**

**Kurt's POV:**

**I have ever seen. His eyes were such a perfect shade of brown and just by seeing his face he came across as a really caring person. It was in his eyes. However I was confused as to why he was here visiting me. "Sam...who is..." I said, raising my eyebrow slightly at the two boys.**

**Blaine's POV:**

**"Hello, I'm 's friend," I said as I extended my hand for Kurt to shake with his one hand without anything like an IV attached to it. Kurt smiled weakly and shook my hand…his hands were so soft, unlike any other boy's I've felt before.**

**"So why are you here exactly?" Kurt asked. He blushed as if he was embarrassed or something. I smirked a bit at this.**

**"Because I want to talk to you," I said as I motioned towards Sam and he took it as the hint it was intended to be and then left with a smile on his face.**

**"About?" Kurt said plainly, a smile now playing on his lips.**

**"Suicide, and-" I started but Kurt just made a face and scowled.**

**"And how only idiots do it and how terrible it is…blah, blah, blah," Kurt said in a mocking tone and then frowned.**

**"No, I was actually going to tell you a story," I said as I moved to grab a chair and then moved it to the side of the bed where the boy was currently sitting.**

**"A story about who?"**

**"A story about me, and how I tried to commit suicide," I said, not feeling as ashamed of it as I did before.**

**/**

**Blaine's POV:**

**When I was younger, my parents disagreed with just about everything that I have done in my life up until then. They didn't like how I acted and they didn't like the people who I hung out with. As I started to grow older, I started to figure out what I wanted in life. You see, I wanted a lot. I wanted to not feel the constant pressure from my parents and I wanted to mostly be me. During junior high I found myself doing so much that I concluded who I was by eighth grade. People seemed to like who I was, and I was quite fond of myself too. In the summer going into ninth grade I told my friends and family that I was gay. My friends were actually more than accepting, but my parents still resented almost everything that I did and, I could not change that.**

**Kurt's POV:**

**He said when he went into high school, people seemed more judgmental. I agreed because I know just how much people judge, especially in high school. Blaine mentioned how people started off by just insulting him, but through the years they started physically hurting him. I was waiting for him to tell me that part where the jock you're trying to avoid wants to rape you, but it never came. I then decided to stop thinking about Karofsky and continue paying attention to what the older looking boy had to say. He continued and was talking about multiple times in which the bullying was really bad, and I knew he was telling the truth as well…because he said it all with such emotion. That's when the next and last part of his story shocked me. Blaine felt as if he didn't need to explain as he lifted up his left sleeve which revealed to me two deep scars marring the skin on his right wrist. I gasped and felt my emotions well up. That such a beautiful boy like him did this to himself…**

**"Oh.. I'm glad that you came here Blaine…it's nice to have someone who understands," I said, smiling as I reached for the other boy's hand slowly.**

**Blaine's POV:**

**"I'm glad I came too," I said as I noticed the boy's hand on mine, I honestly loved the feeling but I had to put it to a brief stop to pull down my sleeve with my left hand and smiled as I pulled away from Kurt. He was really perfect, he just didn't see it. Oh, how I wish he would realize just how unique and exquisite he was…**

**Kurt's POV:**

**"I'm Kurt by the way...although you probably know that already because of Sam," I said and then laughed slightly.**

**"Yes I knew…and Kurt?" Blaine said nervously. Wait...Nervously? Why was he nervous?**

**"Yes, Blaine?" I said smiling up at him.**

**"How long until you are able to leave?" He said anxiously.**

**" About three weeks. They say I'm pretty weak right now, but I'm doing good in counseling so they will mostly determine it on that," I said in a matter-of-fact manner.**

**"How about we do something in three weeks? Get to know each other better,"**

**"Like a date?" I blurted out, blushing like mad.**

**"Yes, like a date…I know it's soon…but yeah…you're really interesting Kurt," Blaine said smiling. "And you're cute when you blush," He said as he gently ran his thumb over my blazing cheek. This is when Sam looked into the room and quickly looked away noticing what was going on. Blaine turned to look at him. "I forgot about Sam, I think I should be going," He said laughing.**

**"Okay, and remember three weeks," I said, feeling my skin glowing.**

**"Three weeks," He repeated. Then, with the blink of an eye, he was gone.**

YAY :)

I really hope you guys enjoy this one. I personally loved writing it. I think it was a real plot thickener and I am currently thinking of what to do for the next chapter.  
Ohh, and this time I'm asking for 7 reviews before the next chapter? Because I have 20+ people watching this story, so I'm asking for a bit more reviews. It takes minutes, and I really do appreciate it :)

-Kristina x


	4. Chapter 4

Again I would like to thank Rori Potter for being awesome and being my first comment and a great reviewer :) and to njferrell the second commenter, oh and there will be more Sam, but sadly in the later chapters. I have had some concerns in regards with the story being in bold. Your right, it is quite hard to read and I guess I did it just to separate the story from the beginning, but it is annoying so I shall change that :) Thanks for pointing it out as well.

keep thanking my beta :) Chayo1197

Disclaimer: Like I mentioned before I don't own glee, never have and never will.

Enjoy.

Blaine's POV:

I was now driving the close-to-an-hour drive to pick up Kurt Hummel. It was crazy how three weeks went by so fast, and that finally we were going on a date. I know, I know many of you are thinking this is probably moving too fast but the truth is while he was in the hospital, we were getting to know each other better. I would call him occasionally and we would have hour long chats until the nurse or somebody on Kurt's end forced him to hang up. When it came close to just under two weeks until his release date, he then was allowed to have frequent visitors (Apparently the glee club thing was a one-time deal or something) and during all different hours. I'm not joking when I say that I was actually there every single day with him, and I made sure I was always there for him whenever he was going through a rough day. So for anyone who says that we are moving too fast with dating- I mean…going on dates too soon, then you obviously don't know how well we get along and how we just…well I dunno…we connect. Yes, that is exactly how I would explain it. Kurt Hummel and I just connect.

It was a beautiful day early in December and the roads were icy so it was taking me quite a long time to get to Lima. Not to mention I had to follow the directions Kurt gave me to get to his house. When I finally found it, my mind was running through a list of thoughts. One was that the house was nothing in comparison to the size of my house. I quite liked that fact because it seemed more like a home and not just an expensive mansion. Another fact was how the house looked like it actually belonged to a family, not just people who shipped each other gifts and phoned each other only to say that they were staying on the opposite side of the for a couple more days...

Kurt was looking through the window, catching my eye and made me forget about my previous thoughts. I smiled although I was pretty sure he could not see me. I took the keys out of the vehicle and then got out. The door slammed a little bit too hard because I was nervous and anxious to pick him up on a date, but I was sure everything would be fine. Kurt told me that his father was aware that this was an actual date and that he was completely fine with it. His father apparently knew from what he seen of me that I was apparently for his son.

The minute I got to the door Kurt ran from his spot in the window and came directly to the door to greet me. I literally hadn't even pressed the doorbell yet when the door opened. Kurt's welcoming smile made all of my

worries disappear and I smiled a goofy grin back at him. He walked me into the living room and I was then acquainted with Kurt's father: Burt Hummel. Burt smiled as he shook my hand and gave me a big welcoming smile that was just as welcoming as Kurts. It was nice to know that I was really accepted here. The next person I met was Finn. He seemed nice, but really absent as we chatted briefly about football. Carole, Finn's mother, was the last I met. She seemed sweet and really caring from what I have seen.

"Can I speak to you before you head out with my son?" Burt asked as he

motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen. That is when my heart sank.

"Of course Mr. Hummel," I said, smiling.

"Call me Burt," He said, laughing gently.

"Oh, well then…Of course Burt," I corrected, then followed him into the

dimly lit kitchen.

Kurt's POV:

It was odd how my dad was so intent on talking to Blaine, but I figured that if he was going to say something negative to him he already would have. I didn't really want to feel as if I was spying when they went in the kitchen so I decided it would be a good idea to talk to Finn in the meantime.

"Hey Finn, so um…what do you think of Blaine?" I asked, smiling.

"He's pretty cool, and he likes football too. He's a keeper," Finn said, adding a slight laugh before gluing himself back to the television when the commercials were over.

It was too tempting at this point. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just had to sneak around the corner and figure out what my dad was saying to my date. Date…wow I never thought that the day would come when I, Kurt Hummel, had a date..Anyway, I was so curious and I just needed to know what was being said.

"Thank you Blaine," my dad's voice rang.

"Thank you sir, but what exactly are you thanking me for?" Blaine asked, sounding confused.

"Well son, I was thanking you for helping Kurt cope with everything and being there for him every single day since he met you,"

"He means a lot to me Burt. I really like your son, and I will always care and be there for him,"

"I know you will, and that is why I completely trust you Blaine," My dad then started crying softly.

"Burt, are you okay?"

"It's just…I never thought I'd see Kurt this happy so early on in recovery... and I don't think he will ever want to do something like that again. As long as you're here Blaine, I believe he won't ever be in any form of harm," My dad said crying harder now. He seemed truly grateful for Blaine, and frankly so was I.

"I promise to you Burt, that I will never leave your son, and I will always protect him," Blaine said in the most honest tone I have ever heard.

"I believe you Blaine, that is why I am so happy. Now you take good care of

Kurt and have a good time tonight,"

"I will Burt,"

That is all I heard because I hurried back towards the living room and then tried to compose myself before Blaine arrived back in the room. He smiled at me as he walked in before my dad, then walked over to me and grabbed for my hand. I felt myself turn red. He didn't seem worried about us showing affection around my family. I was actually kind of shocked he even held my hand this soon into the date. Another part of me felt like we always did this, and even though we didn't know each other for long, it still feels as if we've known each other for such a long time. We smiled at each other then said goodbye to my family and left.

/

Blaine's POV:

I noticed just how nervous Kurt was at that moment. He was blushing brightly and fumbling a bit with the sleeve of his shirt as we walked hand in hand towards my car. I then realized that I really wanted to make Kurt's first official date perfect. I would do anything to make sure that this boy got the treatment that he deserved while on a date. Not to mention that Kurt's dad brought my attention to how much I care about him and would do anything for this fragile and beautiful boy before me.

"Here…let me get that for you," I said a grin spreading on my face as I

opened the passenger door for Kurt.

"Thank you, what a gentleman," Kurt said, blushing. God how his blush was perfect.

/

The drive was extremely long, but I was surprised that it was not the slightest bit awkward. Blaine talked to me the entire way to the restaurant and when the conversation ran dull he would always create some clever joke that would end up making me laugh. He knew exactly what to say and I really liked the fact that he seemed to know me so well. The strange thing is that Mercedes, who has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, seems to not even know me this well. When we finally arrived at our destination, Blaine opened the door for me again and immediately grabbed my hand. It made me feel special to tell you the truth. The fact that somebody wanted to show that we were here on this date together was amazing. Let me pause there briefly…the word date still seems foreign to me …but I shall try to ignore that.

Dinner seemed to be going by extremely fast, and then that was when I started wondering why we only planned to go for dinner and not a movie or something else afterward. My mind however, concluded that what was done was done, and they would probably do this again considering how amazing the date was going so far. I don't remember a time like this when I was smiling or laughing so much, and it was all because of one amazing boy. In my whole life, and especially after my suicide attempt failed, I pictured all of my years alone. It's so odd how this boy just came magically into my life. My mind knew that it was all thanks to Sam, reminding me to make a mental note to tell him thank you one day. Not in a million years would I picture myself being happy and on a date with a actual boy; one who likes me exactly like I like him. When we were leaving my eyes nearly popped out of my head as I seen just how much Blaine gave to the waitress as a tip. Having seen my facial expression, Blaine just smiled.

"I love to give back to people who deserve it," He explained as we made our way back to the vehicle.

The drive home was extremely quiet, and there was a certain tension between the two of us. Yet even with the tension it still didn't seem out of place and I think that is why neither of us decided to break the silence. Blaine smiled at me, and he was obviously nervous for something.

"Here, let me walk you to your door," He said as he got out of the car. We held hands all the way to my front door. All the lights were out and it was only us and the dim moonlight because Carole (probably) shut off the outside light.

"It was really fun tonight, thank you Blaine."

"It was, and Kurt before you go inside…I'd like to try something…If that is alright for you?" Blaine asked question full inside of his eyes.

"Yes," was honestly all I could manage to say.

Blaine's POV:

I smiled as I gently cupped Kurt's cheeks and leaned toward him, closing the space between us. For a moment all we did was look deeply inside each other's eyes and were content just like that. Kurt was the one who started to move in, knowing what was about to happen, and then that was when I closed my eyes and then moved my head forward until both of our lips met. This kiss was so sweet, filled with care in which words would never be able to describe. We kissed for a little bit, and again Kurt blushed as we backed away.

"Goodnight beautiful," I said as I kissed Kurt quickly on the lips again before leaving him there on his step to contemplate what just happened. He had this goofy smile on his face when I saw him finally walk inside. I drove back to Dalton fully content, and falling in love.

YAY :) Hope you liked it. Yeah, it took a while to get up but I was writing other things and had a lot to do lately so yep. Ohh and I seen it go up from like twenty nine alerts to like forty so the comment's needed for the next chapter are going up. I really know you guys must find something interesting in this if you all keep it on your alerts, well then tell me what exactly you like about it in a comment :) I will need 10 reviews this time :)

remember it only takes seconds!

Next chapter is a confrontation with Karofsky. Ohh, and I know this is the next issue. Do you like the change in POV's? if not tell me.

-Kristinax


End file.
